Cognizant Recall
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: After Yū had finally returned from his trip to save all the children of the world from a life of torture and experimenting, Nao had hoped they could have a happy life with the future they had ahead of them. But, what happens when Yū seems to be spiraling out of control and when it becomes apparent that there is one more person who was affected by Charlotte. And he's after them all


Cognizant Recall

**A/N: My little brother introduced me to this anime. Personally, I thought it was great and had a lot of potential if it had been more than 13 episodes. Yū and Nao are my favorite characters, although Shunsuke, Ayumi and Kumagami were close contenders. Anyway, while I liked the bittersweet ending and the possibilities being left for the audience to speculate, I felt there were a lot of things that could have been done and things that could have been fixed.**

**Like Yū. I mean, he's the most powerful teen on the planet now; it's as if they're using the amnesia as a cheap out from having to do anything with it. I also felt that the power and the strain that was left on his brain would have a bigger impact, albeit not immediately, but eventually. Also, it would be nice to have the Ottosaka siblings living together shown as well, and we never really saw how the transition and possible reforming of Nao and Yū's relationship would be like. So, I made this fan fiction.**

**Quick shout out to all my readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. You see, my parents were insisting I finish with my Associate degree since I only had one class left (Computer Programming) and I saw their point, so I worked hard and am now about done. Also, I've been feeling so blank and unmotivated for some reason. It's been really tiring. Hopefully, with my plans to travel and focus on my writing now, I will write more for you all. For now, enjoy the fan fiction I wrote for the Charlotte anime and please follow, favorite and review as I work on my other stories.**

**Have a good day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the anime or the characters or the original story. This is an alternate ending I'm adding, a continuation of episode 13 I thought up. Not being paid or anything, just hope you all enjoy it. Thank you. **

…

**Chapter 1. Worries**

**...**

Most days, it was the same routine.

Once she woke up, she automatically did what she had to do.

Get up from the bed, brush her teeth, eat breakfast, take a shower, get dressed, then out the door. Sometimes in that order, sometimes switched up whenever she felt inclined to change things a little. But the point was understood: it was always the same once she woke up and even once, she went out the door.

Her short walk to the hospital and now to the condo complex was also the same. She pasted the same bus stops, the same people that happen to be passing by at the time. Even the bugs that made their way to the opened refused to be different. The only thing that kept shifting was the weather and the events that took place when Nao finally reached her desired destination.

Today, the climate was sunny with just a slight hint of the winter to come in the light breeze that blew. As such was the case, she dressed mostly lightly, adorning a small pink wool jacket that showed off her usual white short-sleeved shirt and pink short skirt. Her hair was pulled into their usual tails with the black bands. And after a quick look around, she had headed out, anxious to make her way to his house. To Yū Ottosaka.

Since the moment in the hospital, when she realized her Yū was gone, she had made sure to visit him. Sometimes with Yusa and Jojiro, most times by herself. It was always a curiosity what she would find when she finally saw him. At the hospital, his siblings, Shunsuke and Ayumi, were there, when Ayumi wasn't at school at least. Then it was only Shunsuke, who seemed to be working be a diligent and close big brother to make up for lost time. He never really strayed from the hospital for long, either staying on the roof for a time or getting lunch or other meals of the day before coming back. And, of course, if the hospital had a problem with how long they stayed or how many people were visiting, he made sure to casually slip them a hundred yen to look the other way or stifle their irritation.

As for Ayumi, she was her cheerful self, staying close to her brother's side as he had healed up. Even after that first moment, when they had realized their brother was completely clueless about who they were, they hadn't kept their distance, instead choosing to make it clear to Yū that they were a family, no matter what.

He still acted the same around them as he had before, for the most part. Despite the familiarity being stroke from the record that was his memory, he still looked at Ayumi with adoration that was probably unconscious and at Shunsuke like he was his moral compass and rock to lean on. After all, his little sister was easy to love and his big brother was back and not going anywhere. Whenever she made it there, he was always smiling contently as his sister described her day while he ate what she had cooked for him at home (most likely omelette rice with pizza sauce) and his brother told him about their other friends and his adventures as a time traveler before his loss of eyesight. Not everything but enough of it.

And the contentment she would feel of seeing him again would make her feel so happy. Especially when he noticed her and gave her the smile he seemed to reserve just for her. It was warm and his eyes would have a light in them. It was visible whenever his family and friends would show up but for her, it was so obvious you could probably see it from the rooftops. It was nice to see, considering most of her visits were to explain the reasons he was in the hospital and check his mental state.

And, despite how skeptical any normal person would have been, Yū accepted all his brother and Nao had to say. He accepted what they all had to say really, their stories about his past and the missions they went on and who and what he became to save all the children in the world from becoming test subjects. Which should be evidence that his mental state was a few pepperonis short of a pizza, but she liked to think his instincts were so fine-tuned to them and his life with them that he knew it was all true on some level. Or, perhaps he was forgetting the story as he was told it. Either option would be best, she supposed.

Of course, it was not all reminiscing and gentle smiles. When his siblings stayed with him at the hospital overnight (probably because his older brother was just throwing money at the staff at this point), the nightmares they witnessed were very unsettling. Yū's REM state was generally restless and full of tension. When he didn't just roll around in his sleep, he kept up a mantra of Shut ups and Nos that were full of panic and fear. He had made a few cries, some similar to when he lost Ayumi or the scream he had screamed during the ZHIEND concert. And sometimes, when he woke up, the feelings followed him, leaving him disoriented and scared out of his mind. At times, he couldn't recognize them.

Generally, a hug from his both siblings until his negative emotions receded would calm him down, make him content again. Other times, he would stare listlessly out the window, seeming emotionally and physically numb to the world around him. And nothing would or could bring him back. He had to be hypodermically fed and sedated in order to sleep during those times, and Nao would work to assure herself that it would be okay. He would be better the next day. And that hasn't proven false yet.

Shunsuke had relayed to all of us what the doctor had to say on Yū's current condition. The stain his brain had suffered from doing what he did all those months had caused him to suffer not just amnesia, but PTSD too. The boy had also added his own opinion on the matter. "It's clear my little brother kept pushing forward, but because he was losing more and more of himself as time went on, he probably negated things like sleep and eating. His physical strength had also deteriorated as he continued to live the way he had. Yū didn't have an easy time, and his body is working to overcome that. But it'll be a long and grueling process for us all." His older brother had voiced grimly, brushing the bangs of his little brother's hair as he described what was most likely to come.

Those moments scared Nao the most, as much as she was reluctant to believe it. It was a window to the trauma and pain Yū had put himself through to fulfill the promise he had made to her—them. And it was a testament to how despite his brain making him forget about everything, including his journey and the powers he gained, his trauma was on a level that allowed it to be felt subconsciously.

It was so easy to forget all of it when he was awake though. He was warm and happy with all of them, completely trusting who they were and that they all were a part of each other. He had been so ready for the future, that first week he had been allowed out of the hospital. After all, they had nothing to worry about anymore. Yū had assured that for them all.

But, with each sleepless night and numbness he experienced, Nao found herself wondering: Was it really over for them all?

It took about two months after he was first admitted for him to come back to being somewhat normal. The nightmares and evidence of trauma receded to just about once or twice a week. Eventually, he was given permission to go home with Shunsuke and Ayumi.

Every one of them had shown up that day. They all waited outside the hospital as the Ottosaka siblings made their way out the front door. Yū was dressed in something he would have worn before: a dark red shirt under a light red hooded jacket with dark blue jeans. He had looked so much like himself that Nao had to restrain herself from crying then and there.

The visits to the complex were much the same: the same routine that blurred together, the happiness of seeing Yū and the other people she would consider family. The bittersweet feeling that was easy to bear even now.

Yes, it hurt that he couldn't remember. Yes, the fact that he wasn't how he was before still stung very much. But she couldn't fault him for it. And she wouldn't leave him now. After all, this was still the same person who had helped bring her brother back. Who had trusted her with his secret of having time leaped to save his sister, who had taken her seriously when she suggested he leave and plunder all the abilities from kids all over in order to save them all. The person who had held on to that gift she had given him throughout his travels, never able to part with it despite how much it withered away. This was still Yū, and they had forever to get to know one another again.

Forever to be what they once were again.

She should have realized that things wouldn't be so easy. She usually thought far ahead enough to see what was to come. Perhaps it was having Yū back after so long, or the feeling of hope for the future she finally had. Perhaps that's why she was so sloppy, why she hadn't predicted the events to come. Maybe if she had been better, she could have prevented it.

Maybe, if she had been smarter, or more cautious, their new world would not have crumbled down all around them.

…

It was during one of her visits that something seemed wrong. Yū and Ayumi had been in the kitchen, making dinner for the rest of them. Since Jojiro and Yusa had visited earlier and left, while Maedomori, Shichino and Medoki had promised they would visit the next day, it was just her and Shunsuke that evening.

Nao always enjoyed talking to him, because not only he helped her out of the kindness of his heart, but also because he was the older brother of someone she loved. Talking to him was a relief at times, knowing now all he had sacrificed for his siblings and kids all over. He was also quite a treat to debate with on general issues.

Anyway, that particular afternoon, she, Yusa and Jojiro had come by to drop of school supplies for Yū. While they were steadily reintroducing him to the real world and people living in it, the doctor had suggested (and they had all agreed) that it was better that he stay in the company of those he had had close relationships with before. This particular action meant he would at least have positive memories and feelings toward the idea before divulging how dark and mean the world (and the people in it) could be.

With his current attitude towards them and his general acceptance of their tales about him and his history, it was decided he would go back to Hoshinoumi Academy. After all, it was their school, and just because the problems that had plagued them concerning special abilities were no longer an issue did not dismiss the fact that it was still a place to learn. And with Yū's position on the student council (which was still active even if their mission is no longer in effect), he was able to come back without any complications or deductions to his grades or attendance.

And having your older brother be in command of the school didn't hurt.

Nao had a few misgivings concerning the decision though. While she accepted that her (kind of) boyfriend wouldn't ever remember their past together probably, and that he seemed to have the general knowledge needed to interact with the world, but it didn't make it possible for him to actually interact with the world. After all, he was somewhat mentally damaged. It was risky and could end in disaster.

So, when the others had left, the conversation between Shunsuke and her had eventually steered towards school and the pros and cons of it.

"I understand your concern, Tomori, but this decision wasn't made lightly. We've discussed this with doctor and Yū himself want this. We see no reason to deny him that, especially on the basis of any possible behaviors or actions he could do. Besides, if something goes wrong at school, we can handle it."

"I just don't know. There just seems to be too many variables and risk to take the chance. Even with his abilities gone, he could still be recognized from his travels as the Reaper." That had been a concern previously, but Shunsuke had done his utmost to remove the bounty and erase any solid record of Yū's picture and description. "Not to mention so many ways that school could be too much for him."

"That is true. But he deserves this chance to be normal, now more than ever. And we'll be there for him every step of the way." She had dropped the conversation then in fear of being repetitive.

Then they had all gathered for dinner, as Ayumi had asked her to stay with her older brothers blessings'. It had been normal, like any other day. Then it wasn't. Nao had been thinking to herself, slowly but surely eating her food, lost in thought about things she couldn't change when she heard the sudden panic and tension in the air.

"Big brother Yū? Big brother Yū," she heard Ayumi scream, sounding extremely worried. Tomori looked up to see that he was out of his chair and on the ground, unmoving. "Yū!" she screamed, kneeling down beside him with Ayumi following her.

"What is it? What happening?" she could hear Shunsuke ask urgently. Ayumi looked up, worried tears in her eyes as she answered, "I don't know. We were talking about going to get some rice balls when he sudden passed out. And he feels all clammy and his skin's pale and—"

Realizing the little sister was about too seconds from breaking down, Nao rushed to reassure her. "Hey, it's okay. This is no different than after he's had a nightmare. He'll be fine in a minute. See, he's already waking up."

And it was true. The boy in question was indeed stirring, giving small groans as his eyes fluttered open. "What—?"

"Big brother Yū!" The little girl exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest. The middle brother hugged her back, albeit curiously, as he turned to Nao with confusion in his expression. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

Tomori shook her head dismissively, secretly relieved it wasn't one of his episodes that ended with his somewhat violent or having forgotten them again. "It's nothing, Yū. You're probably just tired and a little stressed about school tomorrow."

She watched as the other boy just accepted her explanation, stroking his sister's hair and not noticing the look his older brother was giving in his general direction. That worried, intense look.

…

It was after Yū was in bed (he tended to sleep earlier than everyone else) and Ayumi was doing the dishes that Tomori and Shunsuke went out on the railings to talk about it.

"They're getting more unpredictable, his episodes," he said seriously, looking out into the view he couldn't see, eyes slightly narrowed and lips pressed together. "It's becoming very worrying."

"And we can never be sure how he'll be when he finally wakes up. I can't help but feel we are treading too lightly concerning his mental state. The strain on his brain was extremely damaging, overall. I feel it would be asking for trouble, letting him go back to school."

Shunsuke nodded, face scrunched up as he thought hard. "I hear you, and I can understand where you're coming from, as I said before. Nevertheless, Yū… he deserves to just be normal. To have the fresh start he has been given, even if it has its drawbacks. I think he should at least have a chance. Let him experience the public for himself. We'll see how he handles it and take things from there."

She had wanted to argue, to try harder to persuade the older teen to listen to her cautions. To reconsider for a day, a month, maybe even until a year later.

But she did not. And that would forever be her greatest regret.

…

**So, here is the Charlotte story I am working on. Depending on how many people review or are following or favoriting it, I will continue. Until then, please enjoy and have patience with me, I will be updating my stories as soon as I can.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
